


well that was just a lie (when they said you was high classed)

by PostitBandit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oblivious Liam, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostitBandit/pseuds/PostitBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funny thing about all of it, about how it starts and how it ends, is that he met Zayn first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well that was just a lie (when they said you was high classed)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Elvis. Because all threesome fics should come from Elvis.

The funny thing about all of it, about how it starts and how it ends, is that he met Zayn first. 

He remembers sliding into his first day of music theory with his bag half open and his eyes big and apologetic. One exasperated glance from his professor later and there he was, finding his seat, still mumbling excuses about his alarm clock. 

He nodded hello to the boy next to him, not really registering much beyond _leather jacket, cigarette smell_ before pulling out his notebook and his pen and blinking at his professor avidly. 

Roughly forty minutes later, he woke up to a hand on his shoulder. Zayn had been attached to that hand, a fact that Liam did not learn quite then. No. Instead, Liam had smiled his thanks, took in dark eyes and hair briefly before stuffing his half-assed notes into his bag and booking it towards the door and the next lecture. 

He didn’t learn Zayn’s name until he offered it, which happened one week later when the next class met and Liam thanked him again for the wake-up call and Zayn had shrugged it off like it was nothing, told him he looked like he needed the sleep. After class, Zayn had offered to let Liam photocopy his notes from the week before and Liam did so, thanking him after by buying him a coffee at the student union. 

They talked then for about an hour – Liam’s following class had been cancelled, and Zayn did not take any other classes on Thursdays. They chatted about various things and Liam found himself liking the way that Zayn looked him in the eye as they talked and the way he held himself in his chair. He was easy to talk to. Kind, even. 

But Liam did not meet Zayn outside of class again. He never offered, and neither did Zayn, though they talked about the possibility offhand a couple times in class. Zayn talked about a gallery show that he thought Liam would like, or Liam mentioned that he and his mates were going to a pub near to campus after his last class, but they never moved past those friendly hypothetical meetings. 

So it came as a surprise to find him at Louis’ flat party a week before class ended. He didn’t even notice Zayn at first, taking the time to greet his friends and be shown around the new flat by an already inebriated Louis. He only noticed Zayn later, and that was because Zayn had noticed him. Feeling eyes on his back, he had turned to find Zayn watching him from the couch with a half-smile. Liam had smiled back and Zayn had waved at him. Zayn had looked good, he would remember later. Really good. 

“Made friends with Zayn, have you? I’m surprised. He’s usually pretty shy,” Louis had said, but Liam had barely heard him, already moving to sit next to Zayn on the couch, a few scant inches between them. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Zayn had said, leaning his mouth towards his ear to tell him quietly. Liam had waggled his eyebrows and they were off, talking and laughing easily. Zayn was a good listener, looking at him with concern when he talked about his stupid worries about his sisters, and then shifting in a blink to laughing when Liam said something funny. 

He began to feel the alcohol in his system after his second beer, conveniently provided with a wink by a smirking Harry. He felt the warm flush of it in his cheeks and the way it made him laugh a little louder, a little longer. Zayn dropped an arm around his shoulder, a band of warmth behind his neck, and leaned in to whisper his commentary on some of Louis’ stranger friends, making Liam laugh even more. He loved the way Zayn smelled, he wanted to ask him what cologne he used but he got distracted by the way that Zayn was rubbing his neck. It had felt good, comforting. 

He did not remember closing his eyes, but he did remember opening them upon feeling the weight of someone falling into his lap. At first, he only saw a lot of long brown hair and a punch-red mouth, before the pieces fell together. A girl. A pretty girl. 

Leah. 

She introduced herself, laughing, and made no move to lift herself from Liam’s lap or to adjust her skirt where it had climbed up her thighs high enough to expose a strip of pink underwear. He tugged it down for her, not really thinking about it, and she had called him a gentleman, using one nail-bitten hand to keep his in place high on her leg. 

Zayn had left them, retracted his arm from Liam’s neck with an odd little smile that did not seem to reach his eyes. He had given Leah a kiss on the cheek, claiming that it was time for him to go home, and then, after a pause, he did the same for Liam. A brief brush of lips and stubble and then he was leaving, then he was gone. 

Leah was funny and loud and different, completely not the type of girl that liked blokes like Liam. Liam knew he was okay looking, and that his workouts were good to him. But he was still often awkward with people. Leah didn’t seem like someone who liked awkward. But there she was, wiggling on his lap and looking into his eyes like he was someone interesting. Her attention was overwhelming, like a high he couldn’t come down from. 

He fucked her that night, panties pulled down to trail off one foot and dress pulled up just enough to expose her breasts. She liked it when he mouthed her nipples, and was loud in her pleasure in a way that his other partners never were. When he came and pulled out, she immediately shoved his face between her thighs to where her cunt was warm and throbbing and fucked his mouth until she came. 

They fucked in the morning too, Leah riding him hard and not letting him move to touch her. Her breasts swung in his face and when he arched his neck up to suck on one, she moaned and came first, slumping forwards onto him and letting him flip them over so he could thrust into her freely until he came. She had laughed breathlessly afterwards, and Liam found himself liking that. Liking that she enjoyed sex and could laugh about it. He found himself asking if she wanted to get together again sometime. 

She had rolled over and looked at him fondly, before giving him a slap on the face that landed somewhere between gentle and firm and asked him if he could handle her. On the high of his orgasm, he hadn’t thought about it. 

And then, like magic, they were an item. They went together to mutual friends’ parties, and went out dancing by themselves. He took her took dinner and to the movies. And they fucked. Often. 

Before Leah there were four other girls, nice girls that weren’t into too much strange in the bedroom. Leah was not like his other girls. 

She encouraged Liam to try new things, and she tested the limits of his easy compliance. When he did say no, she would roll her eyes and look at him prissily until he caved or found something equally distracting. He found that he liked being tied up and a little pain was okay occasionally, that fucking in public was not something he was comfortable with, and that he was really much more flexible than he thought.

So he didn’t really think about it much when she asked if they could try pegging. After some token blushing and confusion about why she would want to do _that_ , he found himself naked on the bed on all fours while she strapped herself into the device. 

It felt strange, her small fingers and rough bitten nails probing inside his ass, lube making the slide easier but no less odd. 

“You’re going to be so good at this Liam, just you see,” she had cooed when he winced at the sensation of a slender silicone cock pushing at his hole. Once the fake cock-head breached him, she slid the rest of the way in excitedly, making him groan in discomfort. It felt full, too full. 

“Leah, I don’t think-“ he started, gasping as she rolled her hips. 

“Liam, you promised. And you look so good like that. Just give it a couple minutes more, okay?” she had asked, beginning a slow slide in and out. He heard her breathy little gasps behind him and tried to focus on that, on the fact that she was getting pleasure from this. She began to thrust faster. 

“Liam, oh baby, you’re such a good boy taking my cock, aren’t you,” she had moaned behind him, taking his ass cheeks into both hands and pulling them back, exposing him and giving herself better leverage to change the angle. He wanted to tell her how absurd she sounded, how fake, but her next thrust in made him gasp and forget.

“Fuck!”

“Did I find it, then?” she asked behind him, moving to emulate the same stroke as before. His body thrashed and he keened, pushing himself down on the dildo harder and making her laugh out, “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

She had reached around him then, her hand feeling strangely small when it took his cock in hand and pumped him to completion. As he slumped forward, feeling shaky with the force of his orgasm, she had ground herself into the dildo behind him to get herself off. They lay on the bed panting for a moment, before Liam wriggled beneath her. 

“Can you, ah,” he said, a hand at her hip. She smiled against his neck and thrust the dildo into him again, making him wince. He was too sensitive. He hoped she didn’t want to go again immediately. 

“Can I take my cock out of your ass?” she asked, biting his neck and thrusting again. 

“Ah! Yes. That,” he said, trying to push her off. She sighed and pulled out, making him grimace at the sensation. 

“Did you like it?” she asked. He hummed into the pillow and would have been content with that had she not tugged it out from under him, making him face her. She asked him again. 

“Yes,” he admitted, face burning. 

“Good,” she said, and kissed him sweetly before giving him a smack on the ass that made him yelp and snuggling into him to fall asleep. 

The third time she took him with the dildo, he was on his back holding his knees up and apart as she moved between them. She seemed to like it, grunting with effort, but he found that he liked it better on his front. It was easier for her to reach his prostate that way and, if he was honest with himself, the way she looked in the harness kind of turned him off. She finished before he did this time, and pulled out immediately to take his cock in her mouth after strict instruction for him to keep his hands under his knees. 

After he came, she licked her lips in a way he knew she thought was sexy, and took off the harness before joining him in bed. 

“Happy three months, baby,” she said in a sweet voice that she rarely used outside of asking for something. He blinked, surprised. He remembered being surprised that it had been so long, remembered returning the sentiment dazedly. He tugged her to him and held her, expecting them to fall into sleep as they usually did after they were both satisfied. 

“Baby?” she asked, sometime later when he had almost drifted into sleep. 

“Hmm?” he asked back, trying for patience. 

“You remember Zayn, right?” she asked. Liam opened his eyes to look at her. She had the same excited look on her face that she had when she had asked to tie him up the first time. 

“Your friend Zayn?” he asked in surprise. Of course he remembered Zayn. He’d seen him after the party for the last week of class, but Zayn had been different, faraway. He had been disappointed, discouraged from asking for his number so they could hang out some time. They had gone their separate ways with an awkward goodbye and shared “I’m sure I’ll see you around” platitudes. Zayn had kissed him on the cheek again as he left. 

“He was at Sarah’s party last week?” she prompted. He nodded. Zayn had been at some of Leah’s social gatherings. They had talked together about different things, from comics to movies to the upcoming semester, the awkwardness of that last meeting in music theory pushed away. Liam found himself liking Zayn more and more. Something about the breadth of his shoulders always made his breath catch and his mind feel funny, like he was missing something. 

Leah usually rescued him from his thoughts by interrupting their conversations to kiss Zayn hello or drape herself over his shoulder. Zayn would then extract himself from them gradually before fading off into the party. 

“You know that I know Zayn. What are you on about?” he asked her, confused. 

“I want to invite him into bed with us,” she said, smiling at him from under her lashes. She looked coy and Liam found that he did not like it for it was only an act. She was never anything less than demanding in what she wanted. His thoughts moved from her eyelashes back to the conversation and froze there. 

“What?” he asked, sitting up in bed. She sat too, not bothering to cover her breasts.

“You know, a threesome. I’ve done them before and they’re always fun. And I think he’ll be game,” she said, putting a hand slightly too high up on his thy to be reassuring. 

“What makes you think he’d say yes?” he asked, caught up in that detail. Beautiful Zayn with his cheekbones and long legs – it was hard to imagine him being hard up for sex, or interested in people as mundane as Liam. Leah, maybe, but not Liam. 

“He’s bi. And he and I fucked a few times before you and I hooked up,” she said, looking in his eyes to see how he’d take that. When she registered nothing more than slight surprise, she grinned wickedly and added into his ear, “He’s _very_ good with his mouth.” Liam swallowed hard, helpless against her words and his imagination. 

“And what makes you think I’d be into him?” he asked weakly. At that, she looked genuinely surprised and moved to straddle him under the covers. His cock twitched, unsure if it should be paying attention or not. She rolled her hips in response, in a move he would think was unconscious if not for the slight smirk on her lips. 

“When we got together at Louis’ party you told me you were into guys,” she said, rocking her hips and making it hard for him to concentrate, to remember. 

Thinking back, he probably did say something like that to her. But that had been mostly because he knew a lot of girls were impressed by that sort of thing and he had wanted to pull her. It wasn’t a total lie – he did like boys. But at that point, at that conversation in time with Leah, his experience had been largely hypothetical outside of a few handjobs and a dirty blowjob he had given some bloke in a club bathroom when he was curious and drunk off his mind. 

“Sure,” he said, groaning as she worked him to hardness. He grabbed her hips and tried to move her above his cock so he could thrust into her, but she shook her head. 

“Not just yet, lover mine. Not until you tell me you I can ask Zayn,” she said, raising to her knees and gripping his cock with one hand. She directed him into her and stopped with just the head incased in her hot heat. She threw her hair back and grinned at him, hand drifting down to finger at her clit. His hands clenched on her ass. 

“Fine,” he ground out, knowing he was being manipulated but past the point of caring. She sank onto him eagerly and let him flip them over to thrust into her hard. She moaned, fingers still working herself, eyes shutting in supposed bliss. He fucked her roughly, the way she liked, and soon forgot all about their conversation. 

The thought had traveled so far out of his mind that it came as a surprise when Leah told him excitedly the following week that Zayn had agreed to come over that night. Liam had looked at her, stunned, unable to believe that Zayn was really coming. What had she told him to convince him to come, he wondered. 

He still found himself doubting that Zayn would actually come, and kept right on doubting until the doorbell rang that evening and Zayn was on the other side, looking unsure and carrying a bottle of wine. He looked nice, dark jeans and a burgundy Henley rolled up to his elbows. Smelled nice too, making Liam think back to that party when he had wanted to ask Zayn about his cologne. It seemed so long ago now. 

Zayn bit his lip and reached the wine forward with a mumbled greeting. Liam took it with an awkward hello of his own before inviting him in. Leah was at the shop, picking up more condoms and lube, and she would be back in a couple minutes. He told as much to Zayn, pouring the wine. Zayn nodded, tapping his fingers on the tabletop. 

Liam wanted to ask him why he had agreed to come, if he had done this sort of thing before. Mainly, he wanted Zayn to stop looking so uncomfortable.

“I’m glad it’s you,” he had blurted out, looking at the wineglass as he handed it to Zayn. Zayn took it carefully, allowing their fingers to touch. He looked at Liam, looking confused. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, gently. He was always so gentle with Liam. 

Liam blushed and struggled to explain what he meant. 

“I just. If we’re going to do this with anyone, I’m glad it would be you. I just. I know you’ll be careful,” Liam said. Why had he said that? He looked away from Zayn, taking a long drink of his wine. When he put it down again, Zayn took his hand, making him look up. Zayn was looking at him, serious but so kind as he always was. He told himself it was crazy to feel so safe with someone. 

“Thank you, Liam. I’m glad to hear it,” he said, stroking his thumb along Liam’s hand. He tugged him forward then, and Liam went willingly, leaving his glass behind him on the table to stand between Zayn’s legs as he sat on one of the comfortable dining stools Liam had bought on a whim from Ikea. Zayn was warm, but Liam shivered when he put a hand on his waist. 

“Do you want anything? Leah should be back in a moment, but I know you like to smoke and-“ he babbled on, uncertain as to where to start. 

“Liam, are you sure you’re okay with this?” Zayn asked. His hand stroked up and down Liam’s back slowly, calming him. He found himself nodding, looking Zayn in the eye. 

“Yes,” he said, feeling slightly drunk although he only had that long gulp of wine. It was a consolation that Zayn seemed to feel the same, a red flush on his cheekbones. Liam traced the heat there with a finger, making Zayn close his eyes. 

The front door opened with a bang, making Liam start and Zayn grip his waist more firmly. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Leah shouted from the entryway. Liam heard her kick off her shoes and stumble into the kitchen with them. She was wearing a short red dress that showed off her cleavage and matched her nails. Her expression when she saw them together turned from happy to sly in an instant. 

“Starting without me, are you?” she asked, something in her voice making Liam tense. Zayn thumbed his hand again in response, soothing him.

“Just waiting for you, Leah,” Zayn said, looking over at her lazily. She rolled her eyes at the pair of them and slinked forward, placing the bag of condoms and lube on the table and leaning across it to kiss Liam and then Zayn. 

“I guess I should thank you for moving things along, Malik. I’ve been hot for hours just thinking about this,” she said. She gave a little wiggle then and bent down, taking off her panties with a flourish and dropping them on the table with a smirk. 

“Leah-“ Liam started. She was in a mood tonight – extra brash and eyes snapping like she was putting on a performance, a caricature of herself. 

“Hush, Liam. Zayn, you should kiss him,” she said, walking around the table to get a better view. Zayn did not look at her. Instead, he looked at Liam. 

“You sure about this, babe?” Zayn asked.

“Of course he’s sure, we’ve gone over this already. Get on with it!” Leah said impatiently. Liam didn’t need to look at her to know that she was pouting. Zayn did not bother looking at her either. 

“Yeah,” Liam said softly, finding that he was. Zayn stood, turning Liam with his hold on his hip until his lower back hit the high table and following him, stepping into his space. Leaving one hand on his hip, Zayn brought the other up to cup his face, before leaning in. Liam’s eyes fell shut in anticipation and he felt his heartbeat quicken. 

A set of lips kissed his eyelid, making him gasp in surprise, both at the unexpected touch and at the tenderness of the gesture. The lips pulled back and then caught him by his temple, and again at the juncture of his neck and jaw. He found that he was trembling. 

“Liam?” Zayn asked, rubbing his thumb over Liam’s lips. 

“Kiss me, please,” Liam said, eyes still closed. 

“Of course.” Then Zayn’s lips were on his, closed at first, and then opening to swallow Liam’s whine. Zayn was good at this. In the quiet moments after his conversation with Leah he had allowed himself to think about this and about how Zayn was probably a good kisser. He moaned into the kiss when Zayn began to explore his mouth with a skilled tongue. 

“Good boy,” he heard Leah say from somewhere far away. But she must have been closer than that as she felt her hands move between them, unbuttoning Zayn’s shirt and then his own. Zayn pulled back to let her pull off his shirt and Liam’s eyes opened, lips chasing after Zayn’s with a whimper that he would deny later. Zayn grinned at him at the sound and pulled himself back towards Liam, latching onto his neck and making Liam shout. 

Leah’s hands pulled insistently on his shirt and he pushed Zayn away reluctantly. Zayn moved away from him instantly, looking at him in question. In answer Liam brought Zayn’s hands under his shirt, making him help Leah take it off. 

“Alright you two. Bedroom. It’s time for the actual fun to start,” Leah said patronizingly. Liam saw Zayn bristle beside him and took his hand. Zayn looked back at him, jaw tight. 

“She is right, you know. I would like to have actual sex with you in an actual bedroom,” Liam said, trying to make it right, to be smooth. Zayn’s eyes darkened in response, but his stance loosened.

“I’m always right,” Leah said, but her grin was genuine at last and she shimmied out of her dress with a laugh. She took his hand and they walked, hand by hand by hand, into the bedroom. Liam took off his pants and socks and felt Zayn do the same beside him. Following Leah onto the bed he let her push him onto his back and climb over his face. 

Never one to miss a hint, Liam grabbed her thighs and began to suck on her clit, making her squirm. He refused to feel weird about Zayn being there, and focused on his girl, on doing it right. 

Suddenly he felt the warm, wet heat of a mouth encompass his cock The sound of his yell was lost in the wet folds of Leah’s cunt and she moved on his face impatiently, silently telling him to focus. 

He tried, but he desperately wanted to see Zayn moving on his cock, to see him looking up at Liam through those long eyelashes. He was taking him so deeply, and moved his hand on what he could not take into his mouth. That soft tongue massaging the underside of his cock, toying with the slit – it must be a sight. 

He swiped his tongue across Leah’s clit half-heartedly and she rose off of him, looking down at him, annoyed. He couldn’t care. All he could care about was the unobstructed vision of Zayn’s perfect mouth on his cock. It was better than he imagined and he groaned in pleasure when Zayn gave a hard suck that made him jerk against the arm Zayn used to hold his hips. 

“Oh good. You’ve got him ready for me,” Leah said, climbing over to Zayn and pulling him off Liam’s cock and into a kiss. Liam whined at the loss and reached down to grasp himself, though he knew his hand was a poor substitute. Minutes later, though, Leah had them arranged as she liked and moaned eagerly around Zayn’s cock as Liam took her from behind. 

He closed his eyes, feeling weird about watching Zayn fuck Leah’s mouth, and instead thought about how he had looked with his lips around Liam’s cock, his hair becoming undone with sweat. 

When he came, after Leah clenched around him with her orgasm, he wasn’t sure if he was coming for her or for Zayn. He pushed the feeling away. 

They all lay in bed together, Leah in the middle and curled towards Liam, Zayn spooned around her back. Liam fell asleep as easily as he always did after sex, enjoying the feel of Leah’s breasts on his chest and Zayn’s hand on his hip. 

He woke sometime in the middle of the night, which was less usual, and looked around for what had woken him. Leah still slept, snug against him, but he couldn’t see Zayn on the other side. 

Carefully, he extracted himself from Leah’s octopus hold and left the bed, grabbing his boxers on the floor before leaving the bedroom and closing the door with a soft ‘snick’. 

The TV was on in the living room, some late night comedy that had a man dressed as a dog trying to convince someone to smoke weed, but Zayn was not on the couch in front of it. The door to the fire escape was open though, and Liam walked through. Zayn was outside, also naked but for his boxers, elbows on the railing as he smoked a cigarette. He gave Liam a little smile when he came to stand next to him, leaning against his side. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Liam asked. Feeling brave, he wrapped one arm around Zayn’s back and tucked his hand under the elastic of his boxers to rest against his bare hip. Zayn shivered and leaned into the touch.

“No. Too many thoughts,” Zayn said, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing out the thick smoke. Liam took the cigarette from him and brought it to his lips, an indirect kiss. He handed back the cigarette with a cheeky smile intended to make Zayn look less grim. It worked and Zayn laughed. 

“Penny for those thoughts? Liam asked, tugging him close. Zayn looked at him, tracing his features and down to his chest, eyes making Liam blush despite all that they had seen and done with each other just a few hours ago. 

“Why are you with her?” Zayn asked at last, looking down. He looked annoyed – at Liam, or at himself. Liam looked at him, confused. 

“I guess because I haven’t met anyone like her before. She takes what she wants and I guess I respect her for that. She makes me laugh. And I’m attracted to her, of course,” he said, unsure what Zayn was looking for. Zayn took another long pull of his cigarette and breathed it out, stubbing the cigarette into an ashtray on the railing. 

“I was surprised when you two stayed together. She’s just so, well, she’s not a very nice person, Liam,” Zayn said, looking back at him seriously.

“What do you mean? I thought you two were friends?” Liam asked, more confused than ever. Zayn shrugged a shoulder.

“Not really. She’s kind of a bitch,” Zayn said. Liam reeled back, surprised by his vehemence. 

“What?” he asked, pulling away. Zayn caught his hand, looking apologetic. 

“Sorry. Don’t mind me whining on. Just feeling melodramatic tonight I suppose,” he said, self-effacing. Forgiving as ever, Liam decided to forget the slight to Leah. 

“It’s okay. We all have those moments,” he said. 

“Cheers,” Zayn said softly, moving into his space until Liam’s back was against the railing in an allusion to their actions earlier this evening. Zayn put a hand on his neck, playing with the short hairs at the base of his scalp just the way that Liam liked. He felt his eyes droop in pleasure. 

“Zayn?” he asked, reluctant to break the moment. 

“I should very much like to kiss you, if you’ll let me,” Zayn said, eyes focused on Liam’s mouth. In answer, Liam bridged the distance between them and slanted his mouth along the other lad’s. It felt as good as it had before, if not better. Here he could take his time and relax without the expectation of it having to go anywhere. With Leah it was always a rush, always a race to get to the ‘good’ part. And while he liked what followed, he liked this part too. 

They traded kisses for what felt like hours on the fire escape. Liam was half hard, and he could feel that Zayn was the same, but it was nice just to _kiss_ someone for a change and he was reluctant to stop doing that. Eventually though, he found himself yawning into the kiss a couple times, making Zayn pull back with a last bite to his bottom lip. 

“Bed?” Zayn asked. When Liam nodded, he took him by the hand and led him off the fire escape, closing the door behind them. He turned off the TV and then took Liam into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed behind him, arm around his waist. It felt meaningful in ways that Liam was too sleepy to think about that he chose not to be next to Leah. 

When he woke next, it was morning and Zayn was gone, just a note on the side table thanking them for a fun night to prove that he had been there at all. Leah seemed chipper too, moreso than she had been last night. She surprised him by asking if he’d want to do it again. 

He surprised himself by saying that he would, and by meaning it. 

He thought about Zayn, and about their midnight conversation often, wondering what he meant when he had said that Leah was not a good person. Had they had a falling out after they slept together? Was Zayn jealous? He seemed far too kind to Liam to be someone who envied what Liam had. 

He thought about Zayn’s mouth, and the slick slide of their lips against each other as they kissed. Remembering the cleverness of that tongue had made him weak in the knees on his run the day before and he had had to stop on a park bench to collect himself. 

All too soon, or not soon enough, Zayn arrived at their door again, another bottle of wine in hand and a conflicted expression on his face. Nonetheless, he smiled when he saw Liam open the door and stepped forward quickly to steal a kiss on the mouth. Liam chased his mouth when he moved back, not ready to release him and Zayn laughed. 

“Has our important guest arrived, Liam?” Leah called from the kitchen. It wasn’t really a question. Guiltily, Liam helped Zayn with his jacket and took the wine – and a quick kiss to the cheek for his trouble - before heading back to the kitchen. 

“Hullo Leah,” Zayn said from behind him. 

Leah walked up to greet him, but instead of their customary kiss on the cheek she kissed him hard on the mouth. Zayn matched her ferocity and kissed her back. It looked almost as if they were fighting, Liam thought, thinking back to his earlier theory and wondering if Zayn was jealous after all. 

Leah pulled back with a sigh.

“I almost forgot how good you are at that,” she said with a smirk that spoke of victory while Zayn panted in front of her. 

“What’s the plan tonight, babe?” Liam asked her, knowing how much she liked to be reminded that she was in control. She smiled at him sweetly, a nod to his good behavior. 

“I was thinking that tonight you should let Zayn fuck you. And then you can fuck me,” she said. 

Growing up, Liam’s family had a car that would shudder if they drove it over fifty miles per hour. That’s what his heart felt like in that moment, shuddering out each beat. 

“I think that’s up to Liam, love,” Zayn said, taking his hand and looking at him. Leah scoffed. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is. I’ve fucked him before with my dildo and he always likes that. It shouldn’t be any different on your cock. Don’t forget, I know what you’re packing, Zayn,” she said, sneering. He looked ready to sneer right back. 

“It’s, um. It’s okay, Zayn. I want you to,” he said. He did want it. He liked when Leah was happy, and he did want to know what it was like. He had entertained the idea ever since Leah had mentioned bringing Zayn to their bed. But still, he found it hard to look Zayn in the eye. 

“Liam, babe, look at me,” Zayn said, pulling him round by his belt. Liam obeyed. Zayn looked so serious and so tender there. Liam wanted to kiss him again. 

“I want you,” he said to Zayn, “I want it to be you.” Zayn breathed in sharply and nodded. 

“Okay, Liam,” he said. 

“Now that we’ve got that settled, maybe we can get this thing moving?” Leah asked, sarcastic and biting. She led the way into the bedroom and they followed, Zayn still holding his hand. 

Once there, she made quick work of undressing them, and then shoved Liam onto the bed on his back. Zayn undressed her just as quickly, eyes on Liam. All too soon, Leah was sitting next to his head on the bed and Zayn was crawling up his body, erect cock trailing up Liam’s body as he moved. 

Zayn kissed him then, harder than before, but still letting Liam guide the pace. He reached down between them and stroked Liam’s cock, making his breath catch and his hips stutter forward. Zayn stroked him a couple more timed before easing behind his balls and towards his tight pucker. Zayn circled it, pulling his mouth back from Liam’s to work on his neck at the same time. Liam cried out in pleasure, loving the feeling of his mouth on his neck, rutting up against Zayn in a search for friction. 

Zayn, impossibly, pulled back, making up for his absence by mouthing down his chest and then closing his lips over Liam’s cock. He shouted again. Leah, tired of watching, bent down to kiss at his neck and mouth, fingers moving quickly between her legs.

“You look so good, baby. Zayn’s going to fuck you so well, and then you’ll get to fuck me as your reward,” she murmured to him between kisses. Something seemed odd about that, but Liam forgot in the wake of Zayn pulling of his cock with a slick noise. Where was he going?

He found his answer soon enough as Zayn lifted his legs and placed a pillow underneath him, and then returned his mouth to its earlier task. Leah swallowed his cries, almost distracting him from the noise of a cap opening. Before he could think too hard about what that meant, Zayn was rubbing his hole with a wet thumb. Ah. Lube. 

It felt odd, as it had before with Leah, but he was too distracted by the mouth on his cock to worry too much about it. He put one hand on Zayn’s head, not pushing, just holding and enjoying the feel of that hair in his fingers. Zayn hummed around his cock in encouragement, making him try thrusting forward again. Zayn responded by pushing one lubed finger into his hole, making him clench down immediately before forcing himself to relax. 

Zayn’s fingers were different than Leah’s, and it was clear that he had a better idea of what he was doing, Liam realized as Zayn stroked expertly over his prostate, making him yelp. Leah laughed above him.

“He’s good with his hands, isn’t he?” she asked, mouthing at his ears and leaning forward to pinch at his nipples. He moaned out a ‘yes’. Zayn was up to three fingers now, and had pulled off of Liam’s cock to watch his fingers moving in Liam with a rapt expression. Liam flushed further, feeling the heat of it move down his chest. 

Those clever fingers scissored inside of him, making him toss his head, before pulling out. Liam turned back to watch Zayn pull on a condom and stroke himself a couple times, looking at Liam.

“Are you ready, babe?” he asked, pulling Liam’s legs over his shoulders. Liam’s hole clenched on nothing, already missing those amazing fingers. But Zayn’s cock looked enormous and he hesitated. Zayn leaned down, dropping his knees to let Liam circle his legs around his waist instead, and kissed him again. 

“You should see the way you look, Liam. All perfect and spread out for me. I want you so badly, love, but you have to give me the word,” he said. His hole clenched again, lube sliding out and down his crack. 

“Fuck me,” Liam said hoarsely, “please?” Zayn smiled and positioned himself while Leah laughed next to him. 

“So polite, my Liam. Even when he’s begging for cock,” she said, tone biting. But at the same time, Zayn began pushing in and all other thoughts vanished. Zayn pushed in slowly, but it still _hurt_ and he surprised himself by whimpering. He could feel his cock begin to flag. Zayn stopped. 

“Easy, love, just relax. This will feel better in a bit, I promise,” Zayn told him. He forced himself to relax and take another inch, and another, until he felt Zayn’s balls brush teasingly against the sensitive skin around his hole. Zayn gave a little thrust, involuntarily, and they both groaned.

“Fuck,” Zayn said, panting and shaking with the effort to stay still. He leaned down and kissed Liam sloppily, open mouthed but still tender. Liam kissed back as best he could with 99 percent of his brain focused elsewhere. 

“Fuck,” Leah said next to him. He couldn’t look away from Zayn, especially when the other boy gave another experimental thrust, making his eyes roll back from the pain/pressure/sensation of it. His body was relaxing, gradually, and as Zayn thrust again, his cock moved easier. The pull along Liam’s inner walls still burned, but the sharp pain of intrusion was fading. 

“Move,” he said. Zayn obeyed, setting a slow pace. After a minute, he found Liam’s prostate, making him yell. His hips moved smoothly, rolling into Liam firmly. He was distantly aware that he was making these breathy little gasps, each one sounding as if it had been punched out of his body. They only stopped for a moment when Zayn switched his angle and hit his prostate dead on, making him release a sob in response. 

“If I had known you would take to real cock this well, I would have found someone to fuck you earlier,” Leah said. Zayn stiffened on top of him and began to thrust harder, though not faster. Liam reached for him and pulled him close, nails gripping his back and his ass, feeling the muscles moving and making the different thrusts that felt so different than anything that he’d tried before.

“You’re so perfect around me, look at you, never had anyone before and being so sweet on my cock,” Zayn said, sounding awed. Liam felt pleased in the way he always did when someone complimented him. He concentrated on meeting Zayn’s thrusts, and squeezed down on his cock experimentally. Zayn thrust into him hard in response, making him choke.

“Ah!”

“Sorry babe, did not expect you to do that,” Zayn said into his ear, kissing his throat in apology. 

“It’s okay,” Liam said, squeezing again and making Zayn fuck into him hard again. 

“I see how it is, you tease,” Zayn said, smiling against his jaw and quickening his pace to make Liam shudder. Zayn began to kiss him, fucking his tongue into his mouth. 

He felt a hand sneak between their bodies and grip his cock, and he moaned appreciatively until he realized that hand was slipping a cock ring onto him and then dancing away after a tight squeeze. 

“Sorry baby, just don’t trust you not to blow before I get my turn. Our boy Zayn is just giving it to you too good,” Leah said, mock apologetically. Her hand wandered back across his thy to his ass and began to stroke his hole around where Zayn had it stretched around his cock and he groaned into Zayn’s mouth. 

Zayn began to fuck him harder and faster, thrusts becoming more erratic before he thrust in once more, hard, biting Liam on the neck and coming with a soft guttural noise. He pumped in and out of Liam a few more times, riding out his orgasm, teeth still tight on Liam’s throat. Liam found himself wishing he could have come with Zayn then, instead of waiting for his orgasm with Leah. He held Zayn’s trembling back to him and kissed the side of his head where he lay, panting into Liam’s neck. 

Zayn roused himself slowly and kissed Liam again, sweetly this time, distracting him as he pulled out and apologizing into Liam’s mouth when he winced. 

“Okay Zayn, I’ve let you have your fun. I barely interfered at all in your fantasy. But now it’s my turn, babes,” Leah said, false sweetly. On top of him, Zayn stiffened, kissing Liam one last time before pulling back and turning away to dispose of the condom. Leah climbed on top of Liam immediately, sinking onto his cock in a way that felt like too much too soon. She smiled when he yelped. 

He felt Zayn lay onto the bed next to them, eyes on Liam’s face. Liam wanted to look back at him, wanted to know what he was thinking, but he knew instinctively that Leah needed his full attention. 

She bounced on him eagerly in a way that balanced right at the edge of pain. He just wanted to come and it seemed like she was putting on a show for her audience of two. She rode him hard, and dirty, and he felt guilty for thinking badly of her, for having his thoughts go mainly to the throbbing soreness in his ass and the feeling of Zayn on top of him. She had waited patiently for her turn, and who was he to deny her. He tried to focus on her, to push the need to come as far away as it would allow. 

He let her take what she wanted, and pretended to be turned on by her moaning even as it verged into the ridiculous towards the end. And, after she came, she removed the ring and put her mouth around him, and swallowed his cum when he came almost immediately. Finished, she flopped between him and Zayn and prepared for sleep. Liam lay panting, tears in the corners of his eyes from coming down so hard. A callused hand at his hip made him look towards Zayn. The other boy looked at him, usually perfect hair a mess and lips looking bruised. 

“You okay?” he mouthed. Liam smiled. 

“Yeah. Thanks,” he mouthed back. He closed his eyes on Zayn’s answering grin. 

He woke again to a bed with only one other occupant. Escaping the bed carefully, he found his boxers and an undershirt before tracking down his other bedmate. 

He found Zayn on the couch this time, staring sightlessly on the TV, a late night infomercial proclaiming the wonders of some cleaning product or other. Liam sat next to him, marveling that he didn’t feel awkward next to this boy that had his cock inside him - that _came inside him_ while fucking him - not very long ago. His seat made his ass twinge involuntarily and he blushed. Well, he thought ruefully, it wouldn’t be Liam if it weren’t at least a little awkward. 

Zayn gave him a little smile of hello, putting a hand on Liam’s leg above his knee and next to a thumb shaped bruise that Liam hadn’t noticed before and now could not stop noticing. 

“Couldn’t sleep tonight, babe?” Zayn asked, stroking his fingers along the inside of Liam’s thy, making him quiver. 

“N-no. I guess not,” he said, leaning into Zayn. Zayn sighed, returning the gesture. 

“I’m sorry, Liam,” Zayn said. Liam startled, looked at him. He seemed unhappy, so different than he was before, back when he was smiling when he was inside Liam. 

“What do you mean? Why?” Liam asked, trying to think of what he was apologizing for. 

“I’ve been taking advantage of you,” he said, looking weary. Liam snorted. 

“I seem to remember asking you for fuck me. Can’t see how you following through is taking advantage,” Liam said, biting his lip when Zayn blushed, seemingly despite himself. 

“No. I mean. I guess I came to you under false pretenses. I like you. A lot. Have done for a while now,” he said with a shrug that implied that he had no idea how he had just changed Liam’s world. 

“Leah knows,” Zayn added, looking away. 

“What?” he asked, feeling like he had missed several lessons and then had to take the final exam. 

“I told her about you, about this cute guy in my music theory class who couldn’t seem to catch a hint and, well, I’m not really good at that stuff either. I pointed you out to her at Louis’ thing, told her how funny it was that you were there. And then we talked and it was going fine and then she came and you wanted her, and I should have been fine with that,” Zayn said in a rush. Liam felt his thoughts whirling, trying to set his thoughts to rights. 

“Why would she ask you to sleep with us?” Liam asked. Zayn smiled at the TV. It was not a very nice smile. 

“I think she wanted to shove it in my face that she had you and I didn’t, that I was too slow or something. I think she told you that she and I fucked a couple times?” he asked. Liam nodded, trying to find the thread of the conversation again. 

“Yes?” he said, not intending it to sound like a question. 

“She didn’t really take it well when I stopped it. I thought she did, but she didn’t. When she heard me mooning about you and saw you at that party, she must have decided that it would be the perfect revenge,” he said, tone bitter. 

“Why would you come if you knew?” Liam asked, feeling as if he were on the edge of something and trying to find his footing to make the best leap. 

“I couldn’t help myself really. I wanted you. I mean. I still do. Want you, that is,” he said, looking back at Liam. 

“You should have told me,” Liam said, and Zayn flinched. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Zayn said, looking away again. 

“No. You should have told me before, in music theory. I would have said yes,” he said, watching the hand still on his thy tighten in response. 

“What?” Zayn croaked.

“I think you should kiss me now,” Liam said. 

And he did. 

**********************

When Liam woke up the second time, he was alone on the couch but for a crick in his neck and a phone number tucked into his boxers. Leah stood over him, looking annoyed. 

“Any reason you’re sleeping on the couch?” she asked, impatient. She was always impatient, he was starting to realize. Always about the immediate pleasure, not about the long game at all. 

“Any reason you invited Zayn to sleep with us when you knew he was into me? Or why you approached me at that party at all?” he asked her, luxuriating in a stretch on the couch and enjoying the twinge in his lower back that spoke to last night’s activities. Leah looked at him, mouth open. 

“He told you that, did he?” she muttered. 

“So it’s true then? You knew he was into me? So, was it everything you imagined it would be? Rubbing me in his face, that is,” he said, enjoying the rage and confusion that flooded her features.

“You don’t understand,” she said, stamping a foot. She looked like a child. He wanted to laugh, wanted to ask his former self what he ever saw in her to take seriously. 

“I think I do. I think it’s time we stopped this, don’t you?” he asked, eyes on her face. 

She screamed at him, and broke a couple of his framed pictures, and ended up throwing his key into his face. But he couldn’t care, not even when she slammed the door so hard on her exit that his lovely ficus toppled over. 

After all, he had a date later at a gallery nearby, and then they were going to his favorite pub to meet up with his friends. 

He was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you are writing a story that currently has 50,000 words of UST. You just find an avenue for all those crazy lustful feelings and bam! 8,000 words of ridiculous threesome porn. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xoxox


End file.
